After The Epilouge
by Kirito Winterhaven
Summary: This is what happens after Ellie comes back down to earth.
1. Prologue

"Just call me Ellie", I said to Will.

He just stared at me for a second, then broke out that trademark sexy grin, "Ok Ellie, let's go", he said as he held out his hand for me to take.

I smiled as I took it.

While we walked to the college Will told me about his life while I was gone. I couldn't help but see the sadness in his eyes as he talked. But I didn't press the subject.

When we entered the building he led me up to Kate's dorm room, reminding me that her and Marcus were doing, "things..." as he called it.

I think I could guess what it was, that didn't mean I was just going to let them be.

So I decided to make my entrance big.

As we walked through the hallway I told Will to stay a few doors down, it took some convincing because he wanted to go in first and break it to them slowly.

I was having none of that, besides I still had to say a few choice words to Marcus about Kate.

Before I opened the door marked 203, I got a running start.

I kicked the door down. As I walked into the room Carnivore by Starset was playing. Kate and Marcus, seeing someone come in, broke apart.

I walked quickly up to Marcus, grabbed him by the shirt, smashed him against the wall, and said softly right next to his ear, "If you hurt her, even so much as look at her wrong, I will skin you alive".

I then smiled pleasantly at him, watching as he dropped to the ground in shock. I spun towards Kate, and wrapping her in a big hug.

I breathed in her familiar scent. "I'm back", I said with a faint smile playing at my lips.

As I let Kate go I saw her crying tears of joy, "Yes your back... Oh... My... God! You're not dead! Oh My God OhMyGodOhMyGod You're not dead!" she said while crying.

Before she could say anymore Will interrupted "Hey Ellie can I come in now?".

I realized I still had totally forgotten about him. Looking back a little guiltily I said "Oh... yeah sure,".

"Wait a second, she goes by Ellie not Gabriel?" Marcus asked.

In response I told Will to come in and close the door. As he did, I unfurled my pure white wings, looked at Marcus and asked "Is there a problem?".

"No Ma'am" he said with a mock salute.

After I tucked in my white wings I looked at everyone with one final question, "Now I would like to know when I can move in".


	2. College

**A/N **_Sorry I know this is written really badly... I was really busy and I wanted to update it fast... so here it is. I promise the next one will be better 3 _

As I turn's out they told the college that I would be enrolling a little late. In hope I would come back soon.

So as soon as I made my appearance they let me move right in.

So now I'm moving my stuff in with Kate's.

Its rather funny actually, after all that happened, including what it took for me to get out of heaven, college seems so... how should I say this... normal.

I explained to everyone that I told God that just because Sammael and Lilith are gone, doesn't mean the reapers are. I explained that I should be down on earth to handle the aftermath. I got a pardon. I will also still be reincarnated, if I die.

"Hey Ellie where do you want this?" Will asked.

I was lost in my own thoughts so I didn't hear him.

Me and Will have more or less picked up where we left off. We have sex more often. Not as much as Kate and Marcus though, I don't even think that's possible.

College doesn't start until tomorrow, and Kate is all moved in, so her and Marcus are attached at the hip, or should I say by the- I was wrenched out of my thoughts by Will dropping my things in my lap.

"If your just going to stare at that wall I'll put your things away".

I turned bright red, "Sorry I was in my own world... you can put this over there" I pointed to my desk over by the window.

He grumbled something about me being lazy but complied.

I smiled up at him from my perch at the top of my bed.

"Thanks" I said as I walked up to him.

"You know the quicker we finish this the more time we have together" I traced this jaw with my nail, and reached up to kiss him.

He stopped me before I could get that far.

"Yes, exactly, so you need to help and _not_ stop distracting me".

I sighed "Okay, so if you go get the stuff I'll put it away" I said.

I went over to the box on the desk and started to put all my stuff away.

A soon as we finished I stood back and surveyed my work. It'll have to do for now, because for today I'm going with Will.

As usual there is a party happening.

In celebration of a new year in college tomorrow, there is going to be a party tonight.

I didn't want to go to it but Kate made me.

We went shopping yesterday for this.

Kate got black ripped skinny jeans and a graffiti crop top. While I got a pair of booty shorts and a bright blue tiger shirt. When we walked into the party and heard this song:

_ We did it for the Glory _

_ The Glory. _

_ Only the Glory!_

_ We live inside a story,_

_ Its a story,_

_ All for the glory! _

Glory by Hollywood Undead was playing and I swear half the party was singing along.

I thought it was funny how that song started playing when I walked in. Considering the fact that I was the Archangel Gabriel and my Glory was so bright it would burn human eyes. The song fits my life pretty well...

I went over to the bar and ordered a coke.

I plan on not getting drunk this time.

Not after what happened last time.

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought, causing Will to look over. "You okay?" he shouted in my ear to be heard over the music.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some things" I replied.

He still wasn't convinced but he was willing to let it go.

I walked onto the dance floor after I finished my coke. I found Kate who was in the process of grinding Marcus. When she saw me she stopped and called me over.

After dancing with her and Marcus for a little while I found some boy who wanted to dance with me. After dancing for a while he decided to get us drinks.

"Coke please" I said when he asked if I wanted anything. It turns out he thought I wanted spiked coke. Because 30 minutes later I was drunk.

I went up to Kate and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Come on Kate I want to dance" I slurred.

Marcus seeing that I was drunk went off somewhere. Probably to tell Will.

Not caring I dragged Kate to the dance floor where we danced for a little while.

After Kate left I found the same boy who I was dancing with earlier.

After a few more drinks I started grinding him. Not as much as Kate and Marcus did, but still enough to make Will come and drag me away.

"I don't want to go!" I whined.

"Your drunk Ell, you need to stop or where going home" he replied unaffected by my whining.

Suddenly having a good idea I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back of the house, where there were rooms.

"Where are we going" Will asked with suspicion in his voice, not yet realizing my plan.

Smiling devilishly I pulled him into a empty room threw him onto the bed. Closing the door and climbing on top of him before he could get up. I said "Figured it out yet?". Confusion stained his features until he realized what was happening. "Oh no you don't " he tried to push me off of him but I had straddled him, and pushing me off proved more complicated then he thought, so he decided to reason with me instead. "Ell" he said in a calming voice "you don't want to do this". Still smiling I started to kiss his neck. "Yes, I do" I said in between kisses.

"No you don't" he said more forcefully. Grabbing my head and bringing it up to meet his eyes. I pouted "But I do" I said with a frown coming over my features "Don't you?".

His resolve flickered for a second. Then a plan formed.

"No I don't. And you don't want to do anything that would upset me do you?" He asked like he was speaking to a 5 year old.

My frown deepened. I sighed and gave up, mostly because I was suddenly really tired, I lay on his chest.

I thought I heard him whisper "Good night" before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache.

I couldn't remember a thing from last night. Getting out of my bed.

I grasped my surroundings.

I was at Nathaniel's house... and I smelled bacon and eggs.

Following my nose to the kitchen I saw Will making breakfast.

"Good morning" he said, not taking his eyes off the eggs he was making.

I sat down in one of the chairs by the table and told him about my awful headache.

He told me about the events of last night. Not leaving a thing out. By the time he was done explaining, and I was done apologizing, I said "I hope all of College isn't like this".

**THE END**


End file.
